Journals
by livesinjournals
Summary: Bonnie Miller is just like her dad. Always arguing with her mum Jess. But with a little help she finds out she is not to different from her mum at all. Thanks for reading :D


**Hello! This is a little one shot of an argument between Jess and her daughter. However because of the argument she discovers Jess's old journals. (As you can tell I love journals) Thank you for reading :D Jess's daughter is called Bonnie after Nick's mum, to save confusion. **

"Mum this isn't fair! I'm 15 all my friends are going to Dom's party why can't I?"

"You said it yourself your 15! He is 17. There's going to be Alcohol and boys. No Bonnie you're not going."

"Mum you would off gone. I mean boys really mum, you and dad are more immature then the boys I know and Alcohol. Are you serious! Dad was a bar tender! You and dad would off never have gotten together without 'True American' a drinking game!"

"Me and your Dad where different that's nothing to do with this."

"You're unbelievable! You're such a hypocrite mum. I am exactly like you; you did this kind of thing with Aunt CeCe all the time!"

Bonnie turned and ran into her room, the tears falling from her face. Ignoring her mum shouting from behind her. Once in her room Bonnie opened the door to her closet and moving some clothes around found the stairs which led up to the attic. Climbing up the stairs she ran to the little window seat, which she had done up with pillows and fairy lights. On the side there was a deep blue journal with white polka dots across it. This is where Bonnie Emma Miller would sit when she was upset. Curling into a ball she let the anger flood over her. Her mum always said it was her dad's temper. But never off them ever meant it. She loved her mum and her Dad.

Out of the corner of her eye Bonnie spotter a box from her mum and dad's apartment which they had shared with Uncle Winston, Uncle Schmitt and sometimes Uncle Coach. Curiosity over took her and she started to rummage through. Write at the bottom there were 3 red journals. Picking the closest one up the first entry told her that it was her mums' diary from when she was a 15 year old girl just like Bonnie was.

_17/8_

_Dear Diary _

_CeCe went to a party without me. Mum wouldn't let me go! I was so annoyed. Everyone is going even Gregory. He is so gorgeous. I hate her it's not fair. I bet CeCe will get off with someone and I'll still be the boring innocent girl. I'm already only known as 'CeCe's friend' not Jess (I hate it when people call me Jessica.) There was going to be alcohol and it would off been amazing. I hate my mum sometimes!_

_18/8_

_Dear Diary_

_Everything I said yesterday I take back. I went to see CeCe today and she said it was a blow out barely anyone showed. There was no alcohol and Gregory didn't go. All though CeCe said that those who did go were all high. I am kind of relieved mum didn't let me go. CeCe was petrified; she said she came home crying. _

-Bonnie couldn't help but laugh. She sounded exactly like her mum. In a way she was relieved she wasn't going. She didn't want to feel pressured into anything. Reading the diary had made her anger with her mum decrease. Picking up the next diary she read the first page.

-_Dear Diary_

_I haven't written a diary in years. Not since I lived with Spencer. But seeing as this is a fresh start I wanted to give it a shot. I have left Spencer seeing as he is a lying cheating idiot with great hair. I am now living in this apartment 4D. With 3 guys, (check me out young Jess would off lost it!) Any way they're really nice, there is Schmitt and he is like a 'ladies man' so remind me to introduce him and CeCe. Then there is Coach, he is really sporty but doesn't really understand me but we get along. I caught him singing Dirty dancing the other day! Then there is Nick, he's grumpy but kind of cute. I can all ready tell we are going to be good friends; he just needs help finding himself. They are already like family to me. _

It was obvious to Bonnie that her mum and dad always had a connection. They didn't meet at a party and they found love so maybe she had a chance. There was no rush after all she is only 15 nearly half the age of her parents when they met.

_Dear Diary_

_Nick kissed me. We were playing a drinking game and it's a long story but still. I have never felt like that before, I saw stars. I had so many butterflies it felt amazing. I think I love him. The main obvious problem is Sam. I mean Sam is a Doctor and he is gorgeous. I have to tell him. The thing is I think I always have and always will love Nick. I have never felt like this before. Stupid Nick Miller._

-Bonnie smiled. Right from the start they had fallen in love. That was true love. She wanted that, one day. Not yet but one day. All her anger had left, tucking the journals, including her own behind a pillow. She walked back down stairs. Her mum was sat in a pajama set, eating strawberry ice cream. Bonnie changed into a pajama set too and sat next to her mum.

"Hey Mum, I'm sorry I get it."

"Bon, you know I do it for you. I love you sweetie."

"Love you to mum."

Nick walked in later that night and spotted his girls sat in pajama sets, watching dirty dancing. He couldn't help smile. His true loves.


End file.
